oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Earning Respect: Proof of Strength
Members of the Marines Don't Look Down! "Captain!!!! Come here a second I need to show you something." The sound of shoes rapidly moving across the wood of a ship was heard as a marine captain went ran to the front of the ship to confront the admiral. Saluting, the lower ranking captain said, "Yes Admiral Ralph?" "Ahhh quit with that formal crap when your just with me. Unless you're around other people then that's fine but right now I really could care less about formalities I told you about that." Ralph said. "Ye......s Sir." the captain responded as he went to a relaxed state. "Look at hear, remember that kid? The one that interrupted my interview and attempted to fight me?" "Yes, you mean the son of the , Sengoku D. Michael was his name right?" The captain said scratching his head. "Yeah him, you see this." Ralph held up what seemed to be a wanted poster for Michael. " 500,000 not that much." The captain responded in doubt seeing no reason as to Ralph seemed thrilled. "I know its not much but I told you, after that little indecent with him that very soon he'd probably get a bounty and what I tell ya ehh. The little runt has a bounty on his head. Soon enough I'm sure it'll be even higher next time I see or hear about him. With it I'm sure he'll get stronger and he will probably try and fight me again. But then I'll just plant the sucker in the dirt like last time and the cycle will continue until....." "Until what sir??" The captain asked. "Until the day he dies, beats me, or I capture him. All I know is, we should keep an eye on him. And probably capture him before he becomes too strong. He'll be a nuisance if he does. I'm tasking you with the job of keeping tabs on Sengoku D. Michael. Inform me about him every three months." Ralph said as he got up from his seat as Ralph and his crew approached an island where a Vice Admiral was. "Yes sir." The captain said. "However, that woman needs to capture him instead of someone like me. Seeing as she is his Sister." Ralph said as their ship docked at the island where the Vice Admiral Ralph was looking for was suspected of being. "Men, secure the ship and this area, I'm going off to look for her." Ralph said as he started walking away from his ship. In an area where a few of the vice-admirals and a few marine officers had gathered, it seemed as though they were all looking up at a figure standing atop an empty flag post. The frame and shape, as well as the hair of the figure was a dead give away that it had been a woman. One of the marine officers called out to her, "Vice-Admiral, Autumn. Please come down.". Everything came clear, this woman was Sengoku D. Autumn a young woman who had achieved vice-admiral ranking. Her held a paper in her hand as her beautiful hair continued to flow in the very slight breeze. She lifted her head and began to look over the sea. "So he's on the move." She thought to herself looking down at the paper yet again. "To think, we could both be marines. One day, only to because brother and sister admirals. We could protect each other." Flashback ---- A younger Autumn, before she had even become a marine, stood still on the battle ground. She stood on one side, while her younger brother, Sengoku D. Michael, stood on the other. "Why Michael? Why not just stand down? The gap, in our minds is quite obvious, is it not? How do you plan on protecting me, if you intend on being a pirate. If anything you're endangering us both." Michael, brutally beaten, blood pouring from the side of his face and mouth. "I will protect you, Autumn. I will protect you by becoming the King of the Pirates!" ---- Flashback End "It's nearly impossible to get to you. For some strange reason, I feel as though I failed." Autumn continued looking over the sea and enjoyed the sweet aroma. "Am I the one who truly failed to protect you? Should I have stopped you back when I had the chance, rather than allowing you to fill your head with these false fantasies." Ten minutes passed and there was no sign of the person Ralph was looking for. This was because Ralph had only moved less than a kilometer away from his ship before he spotted a wild animal. This animal was famous for it tender and tasty meat and Ralph just had to catch it and eat it; and thats what he did. Spending ten minutes on this animal was the reason he had not found the person he was looking for even though he could have easily spotted her and found her. Ralph's mouth drooled with lust as the food was cooking, then he remembered why he was at the island. "Ahh crap forgot I was supposed to find her. Alright, let me send her a message really quick." Ralph closed his eyes and instantly could view the entire island, he could see everything from the animals to the people on the island and the person he was looking for was easily made out from the silhouette of her figure. "There we go, found her." Ralph said as he stood up and went to a clearing in the woods. He inscribed a message on the earth that said, "Follow the smoke and smell, I need to talk to you immediately!!!.......Admiral Ralph." Placing his hand on the ground at the bottom of the message, Ralph tore a huge chunk of the earth out of the ground in which the message was written. He then turned in the direction the woman was at and threw the large chunk of earth at her in a way that it wouldn't hit her, but just pass her face so she could read it. The chunk of earth was thrown with such speed that even though the woman was across the island, it would reach her in a matter of seconds. Ralph then sat down and awaited the woman's presence, until then Ralph would enjoy his food. In the middle of thoughts, Autumn could feel an extreme force of wind coming her way. Without making any sudden movements, the piece of Earth came hurling right before her very eyes. Even at the speed it was thrown, Autumn was still more that able to read the message. After completely reading it, she lifted her hand as it became engulfed in lightning. Thrusting her hand at the platform thrown at her, her hand pushed directly through it shattering what was once a large piece of Earth into nothing but small pieces of rock. The entirety of her body transformed into lightning and in the next instance, she had appeared in front of the man who'd sent the message himself; Ralph. Ralph's head was in a slab of meat from the animal he just cooked, then a flash of light in front of him. Still eating, Ralph knew it was the woman he was looking for. Sengoku D. Autumn. After taking a big gulp of his food, Ralph looked up at the woman and said, "Vice Admiral Autumn, thank you for responding to my request. I need to talk to you about that brother of yours Micheal. I'm sure you saw the interview. The runt interrupted me and in the camera screamed he'd be king of the pirates. Then attacked me afterwards. Of course the runt was put down in the dirt but I didn't capture him because he wasn't wanted or was a threat. Now his bounty has risen to 500,000 which isn't much but its a start." Taking another bite of his meat Ralph offered Autumn a piece and continued on. "Now, the reason I requested you is because you need to catch that brother of yours before one of four things happens to him. One, he'll be caught by someone else and be locked up in for the remainder of his life. Two, he'll try to challenge me again because I called his crew weak. So sooner or later he will come into contact with me again and I will put the runt in the dirt again and turn him in. Third, he'll challenge someone stronger than himself and die. And lastly....." There was a pause as Ralph swallowed the a mouth full of meat. "He'll become too strong for anyone to handle. Now the reason I want you to capture him is because maybe you two are relaxed around each other, so I don't know maybe trick him into doing something and then slap the cuffs on him........" I could say that the option is for you to embark on, but I'm not. I am demanding you to capture Michael and you must obey these orders." Ralph said with a serious tone of voice. As her body began to solidify, she listen carefully to her fellow admiral. Flashbacks of her and her younger brother began to run through conscious. She held her breath for a brief moment, crossed her arms, and stared Ralph right in his eyes. "I understand Admiral Ralph... However, wouldn't it be wise to heed your very own advice. Just think about it, Brown D. Newton; member of the Revolutionaries former Vice-Admiral, and elder brother of Ralph. Just from those few things alone, I would say Newton has "become too strong for anyone to handle" well, for you to handle, no? If anything, the idiot wouldn't even be able to assemble a stabilized crew. He thinks more with his fist and less with his brains. It would explain why he chose that route and why I've chosen this one." She took a quick pause to flip her hair over her shoulder. "If anything, sending me would be the worst idea, would it not? I mean seeing how I would possibly show leniency. You should've just taken him down when you had the chance, rather than worrying about were your next meal would be coming from." "That is exactly why I am telling you to capture your brother because of the incident with mine. My younger brother defected from the marines because of the corruption in the marines which is the same thing I despise and wish to get rid of. However, Newton took a more rash action. Like your rank for example. A 16 year old vice admiral is ridiculous, you basically were given that position probably because of your nobility and father. My brother and your brother are two completely different circumstances. Listen to what I'm telling you Autumn because I have been in this world. That runt may barely have anything now but I've seen runts like him he will attract people as his journey continues." Ralph then took another slab of meat and began to eat it. "Sending you could backfire or could be exactly what it takes to capture him easily. He wasn't a threat whatsoever that day he interrupted my interview. The most I could do was slap him with a fine. The point is, watch him and act before its too late." "Admiral Ralph, please listen. You wanted the job done so badly, why didn't you just make him out of an example on live broadcast. That would've told each and every Pirate out there, that the Wold Government means business. If you would have just went ahead and took care of it yourself, then we wouldn't be having this conversation." She took a short pause, so that she could address Ralph's other statement. "You know just as well as anyone else, that my "nobility", and my father for damn sure has nothing to do with my ranking. I worked hard to get here, and a couple of marines could care less if I was the child of some Pirate. You can't possibly call that nobility. Nothing that older idiot did was noble to the Dangai and you know that. Furthermore, it's already set in stone that I'm not going out to pursue the idiot, but, I can assure you he will come looking for me before you know it." "Didn't you just hear what I said? There was no reason to go any further in the persecution of the little runt because there was nothing to him. That wasn't even in my mind at the time and even if it was a no name pirate with absolutely nothing to his name wouldn't have shown the world anything but that the world government just a bunch of corrupt idiots that target people who do nothing. It would instill fear into people instead of the message that we are here for protection and to uphold justice." Ralph then stood up as he looked down upon the shorter woman. "I worked hard for my position as well but if I was promoted to Vice Admiral at 16, I'd be the right now. Hell, I'll even go as far as to say I'd be Commander-in-Chief. I'd even buy Admiral Shin promotion to Vice Admiral in 2 years rather than your promotion to vice admiral. You can't tell me your nobility and your father has nothing to do with your rank. And if Michael's going to come to you then that's your chance to capture him." "Let's say my father's ranking was apart of how I've gotten here, isn't there a saying that goes like, "It's not what you know, it's who you know,"." Flamboyantly swing her hand down to her hip, she continued. "Maybe you're right, Admiral Ralph. Maybe my father did have something to do with his. Maybe his genes were stronger than we thought. From what is known, my father was said to be a child prodigy among six other children. So yeah, he does have something to do with my promotion. I've been here since I was a young girl, never once did I question your ranking nor anyone else. Especially not Shin, and I speak for all of us when I say we don't know what he is." She took a deep breath, and her demeanor changed. "And please, don't bring up that which hunts the name Sengoku. It is a far cry of nobility that I wish not to affiliate myself with." "Yeah that's all nice to know but I honestly don't give a damn about your father and his status as a child prodigy. Genes have nothing to do with the selectivity of a high ranking officer in the marines. I've been in the marines 4 times longer than you, the reason no one questions my rank is because of this. They may question my ability to perform the duties as one of the three admirals, but who doesn't question things when it doesn't go their way....." Ralph then turned around, away from Autumn an looked at the sky. "And I can bring up anything I please, who are you to tell me I can't?" Ralph said as he turned his head looking at Autumn. Consciously rolling her eyes, Autumn placed her hand on her hip. "That's the point I was getting across, Admiral Ralph. You know, I'm starting to think you're just block-headed. You can bring up anything you please, yes. However, as a man who is supposed to uphold justice, I don't think he'd want to start anything unnecessarily if it doesn't involve his food." Autumn crossed her arms over one another, and began to glare at Ralph. "You got that right. I'll give a beating to anyone who messes with my food." Ralph said with a smile from ear to ear. "Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Michael. Fleet Admiral Kurama is holding a tournament for the infamous I heard, and I bet Michael is entering that tournament. If he gets a hold of that fruit I don't even have to describe what he can do with it which is another reason he needs to be handled. Since I can't get you take him down yourself will you just at least aid the Marines in doing so?" Ralph offered as sort as a compromise. "Actually, I want to counter answer that compromise for you. The other day, I got a letter from him. He indeed said he'd be entering the tournament, which you would have saw if you had come to the meeting, but not to obtain the fruit for himself. As you know, Michael has already eaten a devil fruit, so it wouldn't do him any good. He plans on using it to repay Sengoku, since he ate his devil fruit that time ago. That what was said in the letter, and I'm can assure you those are his true intentions. Once he sets his mind to it, he won't stray away, I give him that much at least." "Yeah I know he has a Devil Fruit. I thought he'd give it to a crew member of his to increase his power. If Sengoku gets it then that shouldn't be a problem I would......." Doing a fill spin 180 degrees back to face Autumn, Ralph screamed. "GIVE IT TO SENGOKU!!!!! Forget what Michael can do, Sengoku must absolutely not get that fruit, not with his power. We need to catch that little rascal after that tournament especially if he has that fruit. What other information is there about Michael that the marines should know?" Interests of the Tourney Throwing her face into her hand, Autumn released a deep sigh. "Listen Admiral Ralph, my father and brother are the physical definition of idiots. The Ryu Ryu no Mi, Model: Enryu was going to be sold to the , but my father has no intentions of ever eating a devil fruit. For him, it's not all about gaining more power, he could actually careless about more power. He actually has never trained once in his life, if you don't want to count to forcing of what his father made him do. Information on Michael? Other than the fact that he's never been able to defeat me once in our lives, there is nothing more I can tell you." Flipping her hair behind her ear she went on to ask, "But, how do you see us handling this whole tournament?" "Well I doubt Fleet Admiral Kurama will allow us to intervene during or before the tournament, specifically on the ones entering the tournament. After it however I'm sure we can do something about Michael, even the rest of the participants. Also, never in the history of the Marines has something like this been done before. I wouldn't be surprised if Fleet Admiral Kurama had something planned in the tournament that may not even require our presence." Ralph said as he stroked his long mustache hair. "May I make a special request, Admiral Ralph?" She paced her eyes to the left and right, her face became red filled with blush. A single drop of sweat appeared on the outer edge of her face and slowly slid downwards. She began to quickly tap the tip of her foot repeatedly against the ground. Obviously she looked eager for an answer. Never had she been the type to wait around for things, she liked to get them done quickly. Right now she wanted an answer. Ralph looked at Autumn noticing her red face and the sweat slide down her face. He knew she had quickly grown anxious for an answer it seemed so he responded, "Yes, what would you like to request?"